


Friday

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Series: Draw me like one of your French Girls OS [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blind Date, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Movie Quotation(s), Sensuality, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: She had drawn him - naked.And now was Marinette's and Adrien's first date. Complete with an Akuma attack, accidental Identity reveal and a few unexpected things more.Continuation of "Draw me like one of your French Girls" and incoming smut.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Draw me like one of your French Girls OS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930012
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So - you made me do it! Writing a second part to "Draw me like one of your French Girls". It's about Marinette's and Adrien's date on Friday.  
> I just started to write it, wanting to know, where it would go. And there it is - and I love it! Hope you enjoy it, too! 😊
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, still... Or any movie, I did quote here. 
> 
> Also - yeah - movie quotes incoming and I decided to split this Fic up, hoping it would be a better reading experience.
> 
> So - enjoy and let me know, what you think of it :D

There was this drawing, hidden away in the drawer of her desk, carefully folded and put inside her dairy. Nobody would ever be allowed to see it. Nobody was supposed to know of its existence.

Only he knew.

The model.

The subject of the painting.

Her boyfriend… 

Of course he knew – he had been there, when she had drawn it on white paper, using nothing but a pencil and her talent.

And he had been naked – like full nudity right in front of her, only for her.

… she had drawn him that way, even when it had been embarrassing at first. For it had been the first time, that she had seen him that way – undressed and that only for her. 

She still thought, that it was far from her best drawing, with proportions not perfectly right and the shading didn’t seem right at all and over all was it too embarrassing to show him the finished piece. 

But in the end he had loved the drawing. 

… eventually the price for her talent had been a kiss. More kisses and making out to follow. Some embarrassment, when her mother had almost caught them and in the end some confessions. 

Of feelings, that ran deeper, than just friendship and the wish to let their relationship grow. 

More kissing and making out and cuddling in her room and some dinner with her parents had followed. 

Everything had changed from there and Marinette was most happy out it, still remembering their first kiss, which had been so magical… So beyond perfect and spine-tingling and breathtaking and everything more. 

Since that very day the young woman had realized a few things about Adrien Agreste: When his clothes had vanished from his body and towards the floor, she had discovered a whole new layer of personality, that was hiding underneath – well, not on his gorgeous naked skin. But neatly hidden away behind the eyes of a kind and intelligent model. Only surfacing for her, more and more with everything passing day, which had been filled with late-night calls and lots and lots of messages when they were apart. 

She was thinking about each night, when she was out at night, patrolling beside her partner, who seemed to be very distracted himself. 

And yet she sometimes found herself wondering at night, when Chat Noir was by her side, how many similarities were between her boyfriend and her best, masked friend. 

After all, within these past days she had discovered an unknown and very dorky cheekiness in Adrien, that had been hiding so perfectly behind that sunshine-boy façade, he had been building up for years. And yet it felt so fresh and exciting, to find out, that there was so much more to the boy she had fallen for so many years ago. 

Wow… she really was his girlfriend now, right? 

And on this very day – this particular Friday – was their first official date. Like – they were out together in broad daylight with people staring at them (of course, mostly him, because he had her by his side). And he was holding her hand, smiling at her, sometimes even bringing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Or one on the cheek. And the one on her forehead had felt so nice as well… 

So… yeah… they were pretty official now and nobody – not even his father, Hawkmoth or Lila could say something about it… 

They were together as a couple… 

A thought, that brought her back to reality when she noticed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. 

“Okay, what kind of movie do you want to see?”

Marinette reached up with one hand to touch his, that laid on her shoulder, as if she wanted to make sure, that he was really there, before she looked up towards the sign above their heads, reading the movies that were currently available to see.

Adrien smiled, when he noticed her slight touch, leaning over to plant a soft and loving kiss on the top of her head.

“Were you daydreaming, again?”

Oh – and he seemed to know her pretty well by now… 

“Mhm…”, she hummed softly, raveling in the feelings his mere touch was giving her. “I hope you don’t care – it tends to happen quite often recently…”

He chuckled, making her grin as well.

“I wonder what the reason for that might be…”

She shrugged, still facing the colorful letters above her head, reading the possible movies to watch, while trying to decide on one for their first date. 

Sure – something romantic was an obvious choice – cuddling together while swooning about the romance that unfolded right before them, earning every now and then a soft whisper from her boyfriend, that would make her blush or giggle. Kissing, when the characters on the screen did as well. 

Then there was choice of a gory horror movie, where she could give Adrien the chance to protect her, when she felt scared and terrified. (Even though she had already seen this particular one with Alya and their other girl friends before, on their last girls night out.) Also she could sneakily cuddle him, searching for silent and pleasant safety and protection. He surely wouldn’t care, would he? 

Oh then there was this erotic movie, with lots and lots of skin, which would make her blush, while she surely would remember the gorgeous image of a naked Adrien – knowing him he would give dorky and suggestive comments about that as well (Especially about his future plans of wanting to draw her naked, too). 

Though… then there was her own desire to see him. Naked, once more. To touch his soft skin. These hard muscles on his chest. His abs. To kiss him everywhere. 

… to let her hands wander further down. 

Oh hell, was she blushing only because of the very thought of it?! 

Sure… her mind was wandering of, again, wondering about all the things she would eventually want to do with him – she had even discussed this particular topic with Alya. 

‘How far it was appropriate to go on a first date’ – was a topic, that filled their past few conversations, face to face and in messages. 

In the end Alya merely told her, that everything would be okay, as long as both parties wanted it – she even made Marinette vow, to use some protection, when they would go all the way. 

… go all the way… sex with Adrien… ever since she had seen him in all his glorious nakedness, Marinette wondered, on how it would feel, when both would share their bodies. How he would touch her, what kind of lover he would be, how it would feel like with him inside of her. 

If he would get her to finish – what he would moan, groan and whisper, when he came as well…? 

Wait – right now was not the right time to think about sex with Adrien! They could do that later – well, not exactly that, but… well, maybe. His bed surely was big enough. 

Stop it right now! 

Hurriedly she focused back on the movie titles over her head, thankful, that Adrien couldn’t see her crimson cheeks, since he was looking up as well. 

So… movies… 

Quickly she started to read again. 

Some Zombie flick… 

Oh yeah – and then there was the good old hero movie, with flashy explosions, colorful villains and awesome superpowers. They could talk about it for hours, both feeding on their nerdy needs. It was safe, as it was unromantic as hell.

“Have you decided on one?”

“Not quite yet”. 

“Mhm… you remind me of a bee, that can’t make up her mind-“, she suddenly heard him say with a gleeful voice and dangerously she looked over to him, sensing an incoming pun. 

“Oh please don’t you dare!” 

“A May-bee!”

Why had she never noticed this side of him before – even when it made her smirk every now and then…

“We could also skip movie and go straight to the Italian.” There was this gorgeous gleam in his eyes. A daring one, and full of cheekiness. Oh no… he had a pun-streak. “They don’t only have a great Gelato there, but also awesome Pana Cat-ta.”

She turned her face away, desperately trying to hide the slight smirk on her own lips. 

“But whatever you decide to see or do today, you are truly a beauty to Bee-hold!”

She rolled her eyes, pulling her long, black coat a little tighter around the floral dress she wore, one she had designed herself, ignoring, how he brushed a strand of her hair, that had fallen from her bun, behind her ear. 

“Oh I wonder, why I never knew about your love for puns, Mister ‘I can be all cheeky, pun-ny and dorky, but nobody but my girlfriend is allowed to know’ Agreste.” Who was good looking as well with his light blue dress shirt and tight black jeans, that were ripped on both knees – of course both things, that his father had designed. 

“Hey – I feel just comfortable around you!”

Her eyebrows raised and he showed her his dorkiest, toothy grin and wiggled her eyebrows at her, making her immediately blush and huff beside him.

Of course she knew, how comfortable he felt around her! He wouldn’t have undressed, if that hadn’t been the case. And he surely wouldn’t have been all suggestive, when they had their drawing session.

And flirty.

And hell would he be full of puns, that made her cringe and roll her eyes and made her love him even more – though she wondered, if Adrien Agreste had borrowed a pun related book from Chat Noir, the master of all bad puns in Paris. Mostly the cat related puns suited him ‘purr-fectly’. 

Adrien’s were pretty close to that level of badness as well… 

But in the end she had found out – after so many years of having the biggest crush on earth on this young blonde man and pining and unrequited love – that there was so much more about him, that made him even more perfect and imperfect in her eyes and at the same time.

And it all made him a little more human to her, which made it so much easier to relax around him. 

Eventually they both had started to get really comfortable around each other.

Marinette only shook her head and rolled her eyes, before she was pulled against Adrien for a sweet kiss, that made her fingertips tingle and her heart soar in her chest. 

… oh yeah – they were really comfortable around each other, completely ignoring the stares and whispers around them. 

“Ahhh! There is my most loved ship of all time! The sugary sweetness of Adrinette!”, came it suddenly from behind them and they sadly pulled away from the other. 

Seriously – there was only one person, that was even more excited about the progression of their relationship – and that was her best friend Ayla.

“Duuuude~ Making out in the cinema foyer? There are children around!”, complained Nino with a slight smirk on his lips and he and Alya were reaching them, before he held his fist up and towards Adrien, fistbumping as a greeting.

“Are you just jealous, that we processed past that step?” Alya said cheeky, making Nino blush as well, though he only stuck out his tongue at her as an answer. She then turned towards Marinette, reaching for her free hands and jumped up and down in joy.

“Best day – ever! First double date! I have been waiting for five years for this day!”

Not really a double date, but Marinette and Adrien let it count that way – they would part ways with Alya and Nino after the movie had ended, both parties going their way to different restaurants – mostly the very reason on why the young couple had agreed on this in the first place.

… though… it had been a panicked reaction, that had lead to this in the first place, with Marinette realizing, that she had agreed in going out on a date with Adrien. With her asking her best friend, if she couldn’t come along with them, to make sure, that Marinette wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of Adrien completely.

After she had realized her mistake it was too late – Alya had most happily agreed and Marinette had called her boyfriend, who had merely chuckled and laughed about the cuteness, that was his girlfriend.

They had talked on the phone that night for a few more hours and until 4 in the morning.

“So… have you guys decided on a movie yet?” Nino asked, trying to calm his squealing girlfriend by pulling her to him by the waist. “Some Zombies for this dude here? Adrien, are you with me?”

Adrien grinned and shrugged, his hand reaching for Marinette’s, clasping around her fingers softly, pulling slightly to bring her to his side again.

Oh how Marinette would have loved to fall right into his arms, pressing her hands against his chest and her lips against his, to continue in what they had started.

But not now. Later would be enough time…

“Sorry, first date, Nino! Princess here is allowed to choose, but if you guys want to watch something else~”

Marinette blinked, eyebrows rising and she looked up towards the young man’s face.

Princess.

The way he had said it. It had rolled from his lips so naturally.

It was a strange coincidence, right?

Adrien must be sensing her suspicion, avoiding her gaze, while he pressed his lips together into a thin line.

But Alya had already noticed their strange behavior and chuckled.

“Princess? Really? What a cheesy nickname. But it suits you… So, what movie would you love to see? Marinette – it seems like it is up to you!”

Yet Marinette could not answer, when yells interrupted her train of thoughts.

People were running from the screens and past them, screaming and trying to hide.

Strange, but well known music followed them and a man, dressed a purple Darth Vader strolled behind, holding a light saber in his hand.

“I am Big Screen! And I am your father!”

“Sweet! And an Akuma as well! What an awesome double-date!”, came it from Alya now, already pulling out her phone, while Nino already pulled at her hand to get her to move.

“Not now Babe! Don’t want to feel a real light saber!”

And they started to run as well, both young men pulling their girlfriends behind, while Alya tried to get a few awesome shots from Big Screen, who turned into a purple King Kong the very next moment to chasing after them and while Marinette tried to figure out how to part ways with her friends, to find a good hiding spot to transform.

But with Adrien grasping her hand so tightly it would be absolutely impossible.

And of course King Kong was faster, crashing his giant fists behind them in the floor, that cracked and broke, creating a small abyss between Alya and Nino, Adrien and Marinette.

The giant creature didn’t care about them anymore and crashed the buildings wall to get outside.

“Find some safety! He seems to be really dangerous!”, Marinette shouted over to her friends, seeing how Nino tried to pull his girlfriend up and on her feet.

They nodded.

“And I will bring you in a safe place, as well!” Adrien whispered, as if he was afraid, that any loud noise might bring Big Screen back to them. “Then I will look for Ladybug and Chat Noir. They will take care of it!”

He pulled on her hand and Marinette ran behind him, clutching her purse with Tikki to her chest, her heart beating furiously.

She couldn’t say a word, quietly following behind, until they reached a staff room, which was thankfully empty.

Most softly he pushed her inside, his face full of concern, while his eyes showed such a brave gleam.

… these brilliant emerald eyes…

“I will take care of everything. Just stay here!”

“Why can’t I go with you? We might find them faster that way!” Marinette whispered, needing to hear an answer.

… an excuse, on why they couldn’t stay together during an Akuma attack…

Adrien opened his lips. Closed them. Stayed silent. 

Her heart was beating madly and even when he turned away she grabbed once more for his hand. His right hand, the one with the ring on it.

What an extraordinary piece of jewelry for somebody as modest like Adrien Agreste. He wore it always. In all of his shootings, during training, in school. For a little over 5 years now. 

Even on his nude painting, hidden away in her diary.

Like she was wearing her earrings day and night and even while she was showering.

… gosh…

The puns, his dorkiness, his nickname for her. His blonde hair. The color of his skin. The intense look in his eyes. The bravery in his voice.

The ring.

How could she have been so blind?

For so many years now… 

“You-“

His lips were on hers immediately and she knew, that she didn’t even need to say it loud to know the answer. His mouth worked against hers, his hands cradling her hot cheeks, his tongue brushing against hers just for the briefest of seconds, before he pulled away once more.

She had dared to close her eyes, the kiss had perfectly worked as a distraction. 

“Princess, I am most sorry. B-but I need to… I have to… We will talk about this and I am most paw-sitive, that you will understand! Wait here!”

She couldn’t answer. He called for his black kwami and was gone, before she had found an reasonable amount of words in her brain.

Adrien even locked the door, for her to stay inside.

“I will kick his leathered ass…” she mumbled under her breath, staring at the door, utterly bewildered.

She was breathlessly shocked. 

“Well, that was one dramatic reveal!”, came it from Tikki gleefully, flying through the thin fabric of Marinette’s purse and right in front of her eyes. “Aren’t you glad to find out, that Adrien is Chat Noir?”

“He is Chat Noir…”

Fuck… it all made sense…

Her boyfriend – the very one crush she had always dreamed about was Chat Noir! The way Adrien was never around, when Chat fought by her side. Why Chat Noir was never there, when she saved Adrien.

Never in all these years.

Oh gosh… it meant, that Adrien had loved her as Ladybug. And Ladybug had always denied her feelings for her partner. But in the end they had been the same person.

“Earth to Marinette! There is an Akuma attack going on! You need to transform! Right now!”, pleaded Tikki, waving her tiny arms in front of Marinette to get her attention.

Oh right!

There was enough explaining to do later on, now was not the time!

“Tikki – Spots on!”


	2. Part 2

Ladybug was in charge now, kicking open the door in front of her with ease, hurrying through the empty, destroyed foyer of the theater and outside, searching for Big Screen and her partner. 

A high-pitched scream echoed through the darkness of the city. She knew this sound and rolled her eyes.

“Really? Now Godzilla? What old classic next?”

But she had no time, when she saw the purple monstrosity pound down the streets, shrieking and screaming, stomping on parking cars without care.

Behind it she could see a tiny shadow, jumping from rooftop to the next, following the creature closely, but noiselessly.

Her eyes narrowed, when Ladybug saw her boyfriend. Partner. Chat Noir. Adrien.

Oh dang it, was it complicated now!

Still too distracted by her own thoughts she did not notice, how Big Screen in his Godzilla transformation came close, a giant foot ready to stomp down on her.

But Chat Noir was already there, jumping from a building’s side with ease, running towards her, pushing her out of the way with his body in time. They fell on the hard concrete – he had taken the fall with a small grunt- but for now out of reach of the akumatized victim, with him underneath her and heavily breathing from running towards her.

Ladybug immediately pushed herself off of him, feeling irritated with that young man and groaned, when she got back on her feet.

“Milady! Is everything alright? I was worried! You did not move! And I just-“

He was trying to avoid her stern gaze, looking everywhere, but her. She knew, that he felt remorse and regret for transforming in front of her civilian self – even when he was unaware on he was really behind that polka-dotted mask.

She knew, that he felt like he had screwed up.

But now was not the time to talk, for Big Screen transformed again, this time taking the form of a purple-hued Lord Voldemort, who stepped closer and closer to the two heroes, snake like eyes fixed on the heroes, one of his hands outstretched towards them, his wand hanging loosely between the slender fingers of the other hand.

“Ladybug~” he murmured with a raspy voice, drawing a long breath through his flat nostrils. “You are the Chosen One, and if you want these Muggles to live, you should give me the Miraculous…”

She reached for her yo-yo, spinning it in her hand.

“Hell no! And I am in a really bad mood right now, just so you know!”

Big Screens thin lips pressed together and a hateful frown made its way on Voldemort’s face, before he lifted his wand over his head, his lips already forming words:

“Avada-“

Chat Noir had already taken her hand, before the green light could have reached her, extending his staff and pulling her with him. 

Up towards the roofs. 

“Shit… a movie nerd! And a dangerous one, too…” Chat Noir mumbled, pulling Ladybug behind him, when he jumped over one, two more buildings to get some distance between them and Big Screen, hiding behind a wall, when things started to get quiet again. 

Pressing against the wall she eyed him from the side. 

How could she never notice it… 

That the two men she had dared to love had always been the same. 

“Ladybug?” He asked, waving his hand in front of her, making her blink. “Is everything alright? You seem to be distracted…”

“Distracted?” She whispered back, angrier than she first anticipated. “I am not the one, who screwed things up by an accidental identity reveal, am I?!”

… shit… 

“M-Milady. I-I don’t know, what you… I mean… Yeah, I didn’t want to reveal my identity to – wait, what?!”

Finally he was looking straight into her eyes, the slits of his pupils dilating for a few seconds, before they turned back into a thin line, probably having the strangest realization as well. 

But he could not say a word, for a screech echoed through the air once more. Horrifying and scary and a dark purple being jumped over them and in front of them. 

Both young heroes paled, seeing the Xenomorph standing and hunching in front of them, salvia running from it’s fearful jaws with sharpest teeth imaginable, dripping to the floor. 

“Run…”, whispered both in fear, jumping each in a different direction and out of the way of the alien, that immediately chose to run after Ladybug. 

Ladybug’s heart was pounding and her breathing was hurried, while she tried to get out of the beings reach, thankful, that she had her enhanced skills to do so. She definitely would be screwed, if she wasn’t transformed for the moment. Glad, that it was chasing after her, not some poor civilian down below. 

With her yo-yo she swung around, high above the buildings and far away from the creature, that haunted her and surely later her nightmares, coming closer and closer to the Eiffel Tower in front of her. 

Yet she had to do something, having to figure out, how to fight Big Screen – she couldn’t run away for all eternity now. 

Also she needed to talk to Chat, when all of this was over. 

So all that was left to do, was to find out, where the Akuma was hiding, purify it and set it free. 

Feeling the presence close, Ladybug jumped up high into the air, backflipping over the elongated head of the creature and ran back into the other direction. 

Big Screen merely changed into the Terminator and chased after her, only until the building started to collapse underneath his feet, making him fall many levels, with a loud and heavy groan. 

Ladybug stopped, noticing the familiar destruction before her, that probably had saved her life. 

Her eyes soon found the culprit – Chat Noir, who stood by the edge of the rooftop, bowing toward the floor, the black gleam of his cataclysmic hands already disappearing. 

“Milady, I am most sorry, that I revealed you my identity! I certainly did not intend in doing so!”

“Could we talk about it another time, Adri- Chat Noir? I am certainly not into fighting yet another being from outer space – or any other monster from a horror movie!”

His ring beeped. 

Did it even matter, for she already knew, who was hiding behind the mask. 

“But-“

“No time! Please!”, she pleaded, heart beating furiously in her chest. 

He sighed desperately, both his hands brushing nervously through his hair.

Another beep. 

“Any clue about the Akuma?”, he then shouted, seemingly remembering their duties, clasping his hand around his staff. “Where is it?”

Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line. Unsure about the answer. 

Of course they had to know – they had to figure out how to fight Big Screen – even with the new found knowledge of knowing each others identity. 

They would need to figure out, how to go from there, if they wanted to stay partners. 

… if they wanted to stay boyfriend and girlfriend… 

Marinette shook her head, pushing these thoughts for now out of her mind. 

Just thinking… 

She did not know, where she could find the akuma, yet she threw her yo-yo in the air, hoping for a lucky charm, that might lead her through this. 

A small thing fell in her hand, black and red and with a unknown language engraved on its surface. 

She knew this piece of movie history… 

One Ring to rule them all… 

But how could it help her… Sure it could make her invisible, but at what cost? Was it real anyway? 

And then there was their shape-shifting villain… 

There was nothing distinctive about Big Screens transformations. No prop, that remained, when he changed. It was like an actor changing costumes and-

… wait… 

She knew, what she had to do, where to find the black butterfly! 

“Can you re-charge? We might need your cataclysm once more… Come back to the cinema, after that…”

He nodded, opened his lips once, to answer, but eventually stopped, clenching his gloved hands into fists, before he nodded, running away to hide and to refuel Plagg’s energy. 

Ladybug on the other hand stood by the gaping hole in the roof, hearing groans and shuffling down below. 

“Hey, Big Screen? Want mine and Chat Noir’s Miraculous? Come to the cinema – I am going to make you an offer you can’t refuse!”

Big Screen emerged from the hole, climbing up and through the pieces of rubble with ease, but once she had spoken the words from The Godfather and a purple-hued Vito Corleone stood right in front of her, his eyes narrowed, but his suit fitting him perfectly. 

It worked… 

“To infinity and beyond, then!”, Ladybug said loudly, smirking, hoping to buy herself enough some time, when Big Screen turned into a tiny toy. 

She turned around. Running back to the cinema, clutching the ring tightly in her hand. A few buildings later she jumped down to the streets, horrified people hiding, afraid of what to come and who to encounter next. 

Behind her she heard buildings crashing once more, as Godzilla yet again tried to reach her, coming meters closer with each passing step. Screeching and shouting and destroying. 

She braced herself, hoping, that Chat Noir was around once more, ready to play his important role in this fight. 

“Big Screen, come here! I have Chat Noir’s Miraculous – My precious!”

Godzilla’s eyes turned wide, changing once again. 

One last time for this screening… 

A small figure hunched in front of her, coming closer in crawling-like motions. His eyes were huge, sunken in it’s skull, the skin paper thin and pale. Wearing nothing but a loincloth around it’s neither regions. 

“My Precious!”, came it from Big Screens version of Gollum, stopping a few meters away. “We wants it! We needs it! Why does the nasty Hobbits has it? Thief! Baggins! Curse it and crush it! We hates it forever!”

Gollum was ready to jump, ready to fight for the ring in her hand. 

Chat Noir was faster, his hand held high, shining in its darkest black. 

His claws came in contact with Big Screens back, making his skin – his costume – crack and crumple. 

A small black butterfly immediately escaped and Ladybug’s lips escaped a tiny sigh of relief, before she reached for her yo-yo by her side, purifying it as always. 

Big Screen was engulfed in blackness, turning back to normal a moment later. 

He was a mere teenage boy in a purple shirt, printed with the logo of some movie. 

Ladybug smiled sadly, reaching for his hand to help him up. 

“Are you alright?”

The poor boy nodded, sniffing. 

“Their last card for that new Zombie movie was out and I just wanted to see it, again! For the tenth time…”

“You like movies?”

“Of course… But… I am most sorry, that I caused you some trouble there. Thank you Ladybug. Chat Noir… May the Force be with you!” And he was gone, going back to the cinema, probably finding another flick to watch instead. 

Then there was silence, as realization on who was standing beside her, hit her once again. 

For a brief second they looked at each other. 

Yet they did not dare to raise their fists, as they would usually do, averting their eyes a mere second later. 

Then she turned around and left, without another word spoken, running towards a dark alley to hide. 

She leaned against the cold wall, as the final beep of her earrings reached her ears and she turned back to her civilian self, as pink light engulfed her. 

Tikki landed in her waiting hand and the young woman frowned. 

“He knows… Tikki… Adrien knows, who Ladybug really is…”

“And you know, that he is Chat Noir…”

“We both screwed up… we were not supposed to know…”

“Marinette… it… happens…”, her tiny friend said calmly. 

“Do you think he hates me now?” 

“Who? Adrien?! Never!”

She wished, that her friend’s words were true. 

But then… why didn’t she feel, that he was most euphoric about this reveal? Did he expect somebody else? 

Sadly sighing she grasped her purse, laying the tiny goddess inside, were a patch of macaroons were already waiting for her. 

Then she walked out of the dark alley, back to the illuminated streets in front of the cinema. 

Alya was already waiting outside, gasping, when she saw her friend arrive. 

Adrien was nowhere to be found – hiding himself from the masses to transform back. 

“Marinette! There you are! I was so worried. Did you see all these monsters? That was really cool, even when there wasn’t that much fighting and - Is everything alright?”

Her best friend must be sensing Marinette’s sadness, maybe even saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. 

… which she immediately brushed away, when she saw the boys arriving as well. Both full of worry. 

Though in Adrien’s eyes there were many more emotions hidden away, which she could not read at the moment. 

Yet… he didn’t even dare to come close to her, stopping a few meters behind them. 

And she turned away as well, unable to face him, too. 

“I am not feeling well… I would prefer to go home…”

“What? Why?!”, Alya exclaimed with shock in her voice. 

“Surely because the Xenomorph scared you! That thing really was some creepy shit!”, came it from Nino, but Alya nudged his side with her elbow, holding tightly on the hand of her best friend. 

“Do you want us to get you home, or is your boyfriend the only one to escort you?”

Did Adrien even want to bring her home? 

He didn’t even seem to care, had taken his phone out of his pocket instead, reading, then typing, not looking to her for one second, before he looked over to their two other friends. 

“I need to get going as well… Father does already know about the Akuma attack and seems to be worried about my safety. The Gorilla will be here any minute…”

His voice was low, almost an whisper, his hand slightly shaking. 

“What?! Really!”, Alya asked shocked. “But then we will repeat this on another day!”

“But you two can watch something, nonetheless.” Marinette reassured and smiled sadly. “My home is not far away. I can walk by myself.”

“But-“, Nino said, but stopped, when Adrien laid a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Seriously guys. Have fun. If you hurry, you can still watch some good movie from the very beginning! Now go…”

Alya sighed desperately, but eventually nodded, hugging Marinette one last time tightly. 

“Worst day ever! You must be really mad, that your first date totally flopped! We will talk later? Tomorrow maybe, however you have the time, okay? Adrien, you will take care of my baby girl, yes?”

“Always…”

Marinette merely shrugged and gulped down the lump in her throat, waving her friends goodbye, when they left the two alone. 

Once more in silence and with a distance between the two, that felt like miles. 

They stood like that, until the black car arrived, parking right in front of Adrien. 

But he hesitated, finally looking up and over to Marinette. 

“Let us drive you home…”, he mumbled, his voice slightly breaking at the end. “I don’t want you to walk alone during these late hours… I want you to be safe, you know?”

“I am not alone, you know that…”, she mumbled, clutching her purse tightly to her chest. “I am very able to take care of my own…”

He nodded and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, drawing him forward, to lay one last kiss on the top of her head. 

Adrien was respecting that – just like he had always respected her and her wish for their identities to stay a secret. 

A secret, which no longer existed between them. 

… though… the respect remained. 

“Call me, when you feel like it…Milady…”, he whispered, opening the door of the car and sat inside, waiting.


	3. Part 3

The car started to drive towards the Agreste Mansion - slowly, when she finally started to walk, back to her home, which she reached in a few minutes. To the young woman it felt like he still wanted to keep an eye on her. 

… after everything… 

When she reached the bakery she was greeted by darkness. 

Only the TV in the living room was turned on. 

Her parents were already asleep, still sitting on the sofa in the living room, some remake of Godzilla flashing over the screen. She sneaked past them with ease and straight into her room, closing the trapdoor without noise. 

She pulled the coat of her body, throwing it merely on the floor. 

Sinking in front of it to her knees, looking around the dark empty room, that felt far too cold. 

“Tikki?”, she whispered, almost breathlessly, waiting, until her tiny friend flew out of her purse and up in front of her face. 

“Marinette?”

“How… how often did it happen?”

“What, Marinette?” 

“How often did a Ladybug find out the secret identity of Chat Noir? And how often did Chat Noir know, who was hiding behind the mask of Ladybug? It’s the first time, something like that happened, right?”

Tikki pressed her tiny lips together, silent for a few seconds, before she eventually shook her head. 

“… It happened every time…”

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up, blinking in confusion, wondering if she had heard the tiny goddess correctly. 

“What?! But what about not finding out about the identity of the other? All these talks… these warnings…” 

“You heard me right! At any point in time it happened, that one Ladybug and one Chat Noir found out the secret identity of the other. By accident, or they told each other – everything happened before! You two took quiet long to figure it out, though it was quiet fun to see dancing around each other all these years. Frustrating, but also fun…”

“Haha – very funny…” Marinette mumbled, frowning and not understanding the joy in Tikki’s voice. 

Though the tiny entity turned serious again, floating a little closer. 

“… yet not every Ladybug and Chat Noir have fallen in love like you two have. Had deepest trust and never-ending friendship, sure. But not this kind of…”

“… love?”

Tikki nodded. 

“A few felt that way, that is true. Not all. But I can tell you - You two are made for each other. Even a blind person could see that. We kwamis - we knew it for a long time – Plagg was pretty annoyed by it, since you two were not able to find it out yourself.” Tikki giggled and Marinette was able to form a tiny smile. “If you want to hear my advice, I would tell you to eat something to calm your nerves and then you should call Adrien. Talk to him. It is better that way… and then you two will repeat your date! I would suggest that superhero movie – it really looks fun to me!”

“As if things are that easy!”

“They are, Marinette! They always were and you know it. You are older now. Wiser…”

“I am 19, not 90…”

“And yet I ask you – if this whole ordeal wasn’t supposed to happen, then why didn’t Bunnyx arrive yet, to make things right, again?”

Wait… 

The eyes of the young woman widened and she gasped silently, understanding, what Tikki tried to say. 

The small entity nodded, smiling knowingly. 

“It was supposed to happen – today was the right time! This time nothing will change. No second chance. Bunnyx had always kept an eye on you. Remember that on time, when you had to fight Chat Blanc and he knew, who you were underneath the mask? That wasn’t the right time for you two to reveal your identities to the other. But now you two have grown – as Paris’ heroes, as partners and maybe now even as lovers… And now shoo – get something to eat, put a smile on and call Adrien – he surely is already waiting for this conversation!”

“But-“

“He is waiting for your call! Believe me! I am an ancient being and I am very aware of the way human beings tend to behave, Marinette. Trust me!”

Marinette snorted at that, rolled her eyes, but knew deep down, that Tikki was right. 

Truly – there was this yearning deep within her to speak to Adrien. To see him. 

… even to kiss and to touch him, despite all the topics, that needed to be cleared before. 

And her stomach had to say something about that as well, grumbling in that very moment. 

“Want something, too?” Marinette whispered to her small friend, smiling and brushing that one tear, that dared to leave her left eye, away. 

“A cookie?”, Tikki squeaked hopefully and Marinette nodded, the small being floating close, to give her chosen a kiss on her cheek. 

“Alright, I will see, what we have in store!”

So she stood up, finally turning on the light in her still dark room, pulling her shoes off, before she carefully and noiselessly opened the trapdoor once more, sneaking down again. Stopping for a moment behind the sofa to admire her still sleeping and loving parents, giving both a tiny kiss on the top of their heads, which they did not notice. 

Whispered, that she was home. 

Tom only snored loudly at that, Sabine just opened her eyes for a brief moment and smiled, before she returned to her sleep, cuddling into her husband’s side. 

Then Marinette tiptoed to the kitchen, preparing some light snacks, the leftovers from her parent’s dinner and a cookie for Tikki, leaving with a big plate the lower level, to climb back up the stairs again. 

Setting the plate on the floor, she once again closed the door, but was greeted by a soft and chilling breeze, freezing even more in this cold room. 

Confused she looked up, over to the window and saw him, standing there frozen, when he saw her entering the room once more. 

“Marinette, I… I just-“, came it from Chat Noir, trying to find some words, that could excuse his late visit. 

Though she didn’t let him finish, rushing towards him, throwing herself at him without a second thought. Arms around his shoulders, her chest pressed against his leathered one, pushing any dark and regretful thoughts aside to just kiss him. 

For Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. 

… and Adrien Agreste was her boyfriend. 

And she loved him. All of him. 

Stunned by the sudden force, that was his petite girlfriend, Chat Noir stumbled back, until his back banged against the window frame, gasping against her lips in surprise, pushing against her shoulders, to get some room between them.

Both blinked in confusion.

“You are here!”

“You aren’t mad?!”, came it from both young adults at the same time and both chuckled, as they heard the words of the other.

“Adrien! I had the feeling, that you would come here! I therefore brought you some time by sending my Chosen down to get something to eat!” Tikki squealed, floating all too suddenly beside them. 

“… though it took me longer, then I intended. I-I don’t know… I am just confused and angry at myself, that I got us in this mess and yet I am… happy that this huge secret is finally out…” She looked up to his face, when his hands reached her cheeks, his fingers stroking tenderly her skin, smiling lovingly down at her. “It’s like a dream coming true. You are this amazing person behind the mask. I should have known earlier… Who else should it have been, but you? I-I mean, I was thinking, it could be you. Many times. But I never thought it would actually be true. And yet you fought side by side with me, all these years, amazed me every day as both Ladybug and Marinette and… gosh… it’s you!”

“So, I take it, that you are happy to find out, that a mere Marinette was hiding underneath that mask for all these years?”

“’A mere Marinette?!’” He repeated grinning and head shaking at the same time. “You are the kindest, most beautiful and gorgeous girl I know!”

She sobbed, hearing that, grasping his wrists, as if they were her anchor, keeping her upright and close to him at the same time. 

How could he say that? After all these years of pushing him away as Ladybug. After all the stuttering and excuses and secrets. 

His grin fell, panic made it’s way on his handsome face. 

“Y-you are disappointed, right? That it’s me? I… I am sorry. I shouldn’t have – I was just so comfortable around you. And the puns – and the flirting… I did not mean… It’s disappointing, right?”

Her eyes widened, hearing his words, unable to believe these doubts and regret in them. 

For he is all she ever wanted. 

… both of his sides, even if she had denied her feelings for Chat Noir for such a long time now. 

“I am glad, it’s you…”, she eventually gasped, a sad smile returning her features. “I don’t want anybody else as Chat Noir! Only you, Adrien… only you…”

With every of her words a gleam of undoubted happiness returned in Chat Noir’s eyes and he was smiling from ear to ear, leaning his forehead against hers. 

This was such an romantic moment, with unknown intimacy in it. True, soft and loving in its nature and Marinette loved every second of it. 

Until there was this tiny noise beside them… 

“Awww…”, cooed Tikki, making Marinette roll her eyes, both breaking the close contact and Chat Noir was even blushing. 

But the young woman didn’t want this to be over… 

“Could you please transform back? Tikki could show Plagg where to find the good cheese in the fridge.” She eyed the tiny goddess. “Some privacy would be nice, after all…”

“Uhm… sure – Plagg, Claws In!”

And there he was. Adrien. Transforming right in front of her eyes, standing there in all his glory, when the green light vanished once more.

“My cheese senses are tingling!”, came it immediately from the black kwami, ignoring the romantic situation both humans were currently in. “Please tell me it’s some Camembert! Please Marinette!”

“It’s Camembert. It is some aged thing, hidden in the farthest corner of the fridge. It smells already badly and I think Papa has forgotten about it by now… You can have it. All of it! And Tikki – cookies for you!”

Plagg gasped joyfully and flew straight through the floor, with Tikki – waving to both happily – close behind.

“Sorry, where were we?” Marinette asked, blushing, when she turned back to the young man before her, who looked at her with so much love and adoration.

He merely smiled sweetly at her, grasping both her hands, pressing them against his chest, close to the spot of his heart. 

“I love you Marinette…” he finally whispered and it made Marinette’s spine tingle and it took her breath away. 

“Say it again…”

She just needed to hear it once more.

He chuckled.

“I love you… I really do. Not just because you are Ladybug. But because… I just… whoa… let me get a break! I just need to collect my thoughts…” She giggled. “I… I love you because you are the kindest person I know, trying to get things right for everybody. Wanting to make everybody happy… And because you are brave. Smart. Beautiful and sexy. Endlessly talented… You try so hard everyday to keep everybody safe, trying so hard to make this world a better place. And you were always there and I have always been an idiot to notice. I just have the feeling, that knowing who you are is the best thing possible!”

“I know, what you mean…”, she said, “I love you, too…” She finally admitted and it felt so good.

So right…

“Really?”, he asked breathlessly, his eyes gleaming with joy. “Can you paw-lease repeat once more, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes, snorting at his dorkiness.

“I love you, Adrien ‘Chat Noir’ Agreste, you pun-loving, kind, intelligent, gorgeous Chaton.”

“One more time, please.”

“I love you, you idiot. I really do…”

It was him, who bowed down, to kiss her again. Softly and sweetly, just testing. Not more than tiny pecks, which she happily returned, both whispering again and again, how much in love they were. 

Yet, when no more words were to be spoken, they pressed their lips more together, moving against each other’s. Passion filling their hearts and senses. Laying his arms around her waist to pull her close, right against him. She curved her whole body into him, desperate for every touch he would grant her, needing every second of kissing, that was possible. Her own hands changing positions all to often – cradling his cheeks, pulling softly at his blonde hair, holding onto his shoulders, his own back.

Igniting a strange desire, that had burned deeply within her for so long. Longing for more, then she was able to get for the moment, wanting to give her to him as well.

She pushed her tongue past his lips, finding his with ease for a dance, that made both breathless.

Their skin was burning.

Their hearts were on fire.

His hands lowered themselves, down to her hips, gripping them tightly, as if she was about to slip away from him. 

She loved it. 

Needed more of it, gasped, when he dared to touch her behind for a mere second. 

“I don’t want to let you go…”, he whispered breathlessly, still so close and against her lips.

“Don’t let go!”, she hummed, pulling him back in, kissing his lips, his jaw and neck and every patch of skin, that was within her reach.

He let her, returning the favor, when he sucked at her neck, making her moan with delight.

“I won’t be able to stop…”

“Then, don’t stop~”, she breathed against his ear. “We are in love, we are young and we have waited for so long… Also I have seen you naked before, remember?”

“Good points, Milady…”

“Certainly not the first date I have imagined!”

He grinned, kissing her cheek, then her jaw, starting to push her forward, right towards her chaise.

“Well~”, he said cheeky, slowly leaning her down, with him on top of her, laying his forearms on both sides of her head, to keep his weight off of her.

She let him settle between her thighs, parting them to have him even closer to her. 

Her stomach still tickled with anticipation and she raised her eyebrows at the tone of his voice.

“’Well?’”

“I certainly had my thoughts pinned on today throughout the whole week. How we would cuddle in cinema and how we would laugh and talk at this amazing Italian restaurant.”

“The one with amazing Gelato and Pana Cat-ta?”

“Paw-sitive, purr-incess… And you what? After amazing pizza, Gelato and Pana Cat-ta I would have brought you home and maybe you would have allowed me to stay a little longer…”

Yeah – exactly that was it, what she had planned as well. 

They both knew it, had felt the erotic spark that had enlightened between them the day, when she had drawn him naked. 

They had even made out on that day – haven’t they? 

“So… “, Marinette whimpered, when Adrien breathed light kisses down her cheek, towards her jawline and her neck. Further down, until his teeth were scraping over the skin of her cleavage, his eyes never leaving hers. “… and then you wanted to draw me?”

“Mhm… Though, I am not that talented, you know?”

“I can teach you!”

“Oh – I will be most happy to learn many things from you~”, came it from him seductively and Marinette felt like she was burning from his touch alone. “And to draw… to sketch a human body is a very nice talent, don’t you think?”

She couldn’t answer, her senses were taunt and only fixed on the things he was doing to her. Gasping, when he leaned back a little, shifting his balance, his swift hands wandered leisurely from her shoulders, over her breasts, down her stomach to her thighs. Underneath the hem of her dress, pulling it further up, inch by inch. 

“I really hope, that my drawing session wasn’t off the table... But I am willing to wait…”

“Oh really?” She smirked, feeling like she was floating, while all her limps felt so light. And yet so hot and heavy at the same time. “Doesn’t look to me, as if you want to wait… “

The moment she had said that, he had finally pulled the dress to her shoulders, exposing her milky skin and her black, lacy underwear underneath. 

It definitely had the effect she desired, with Adrien licking his lips, his pupils dilating until they were dark with lust. His breathing got heavier with each passing second, his hands starting to draw small, sensual patterns on her body, before he leaned down again, his hot mouth coming into contact with her skin once more. 

She stifled a moan, biting her lip by doing so, her hands finding his head, caressing his blond tresses, feeling his hands wandering to her sides. Slowly up. Down. Over her stomach. Between her breasts. 

“I would love to map out this gorgeous body of yours…”, he murmured. “Sketching it from every angle. In every position. I would love to let my eyes travel over your naked skin, like yours did, when you have drawn me. I would love to draw every inch of it. From your cute little navel.” He flicked his tongue over that tiny hole, as he spoke, making her tremble and buck her hips against him. “To your gorgeous boobs, that haunt my dreams every night for so many years…” His hands landed on them the moment he spoke, his fingers splaying over the soft fabric of her bra, kneading, stroking and testing. “And I would even dare to draw, what I see down here~”

One hand left her right mound and he carefully laid it on the apex between her thighs, fingers pointing down, coming closer and closer to her clothed center.

When he touch, it felt so good. So right. So deserved.

Marinette knew, that she wanted him. Needed him. Years of yearning and waiting were over.

And she would happily accept that little game he wanted to play.

The outcome would be so much sweeter.

“Come on princess – come to the dark side~”, Adrien quoted, sounding dark and mysterious, despite being cheeky and dorky once more.

She even giggled, though it turned into a moan fast, when his fingers pressed a little harder against her, rubbing slightly, until she could feel herself turning wet.

“Fine~”, she hummed. “Draw me Like one of your French Girls, Adrien. But no more movie quotes for today!”


	4. Part 4 - Sexy Times

He had convinced her.

Though there wasn’t much left, that Adrien needed to convince within his girlfriend, who now laid on her stomach, legs bended by the knee, feet rocking behind her in the air. Her raven locks were draping over her shoulders and over her back, arms were crossed, she had her chin resting on it, while she posed that way on her chaise for him.

Being naked.

Like – he was totally seeing her side-boobs and her behind, but he had helped her undress anyway- totally naked.

Her cheeks were burning and Marinette wondered, if Adrien had felt the same way, when she had seen and drawn him like that.

Oh it was strange. Not really comfortable as well, but she would need to stay some time like that. 

But the way his eyes fixed on her with desire made her feel easy and relaxed soon enough.

And Marinette certainly couldn’t deny the pure eroticism of the moment.

… and she felt sweetest anticipation for all the things to come.

“Okay, tilt your head a little more”, she heard Adrien mumble, turning her eyes from the still visible bulk in his pants back to his and followed his order. “And let your eyes stick to my face… And could you stick out your cute little bum a little higher in the air?”

She huffed, narrowing her eyes as well.

“Do you want to draw me, or are you just horny, Chaton?”

He blushed and cleared his throat, scooting around the chair he was sitting on uncomfortably, hiding his visible erection behind the big sketch book in his hands.

“I just want this drawing to have the best outcome… So… where do I start?”

“I usually draw the heat first”, she suggested. “Helps to find the right proportions…”

“Okay…”

She watched him draw. His eyes wandering back and forth, between her and the drawing. The tip of his tongue was sticking out between his lips, as he was concentrating on getting it right.

He was certainly cute, when he did that. 

There was silence between them, only the soft scratching noise of the pencil was to be heard and it somehow soothed her nerves once more.

They were like that for a few minutes, until Adrien spoke up again:

“This piece will never give you justice…”, he murmured, using an eraser to correct a few mistakes.

“You will get better with every piece…”

He smirked.

“Oh I certainly need much more practice! Also… don’t you think, this gives a whole new meaning to sending each other nudes…”

“I am not sending you drawings of my naked body. What do you want to do it with them anyway? Hang them on the walls of your room?”

“Frame them and then hang them on the walls of my room, of course~”

“Don’t you dare, you allay cat!”

His smirk turned softer.

“I won’t ever do that. Trust me…” She did, more than anybody else. “This is our little secret”.

“I like the sound of that…”, she whispered, grinned, when she heard his murmured answer:

“I like all the sounds you make”.

Oh, he really is a horny allay cat, isn’t he? Yet, she should have known, what she had gotten herself in, right? 

A wicked thought crossed her mind and slightly, very slightly she pushed her behind a little higher, immediately noticing the effect it had on him, when his eyes shifted towards the swell of flesh, gulping, even though his throat had long dried out.

“And… how can I pay you for your talent?”

“Marinette… “, he said dangerously low,” Don’t you dare to play with me. I am the wielder of the Miraculous of Destruction. I am force to reckon with!”

“I don’t play with you, kitty…”, came it from her sweetly. “I am completely sincere…”

“I am going to jump you, when you don’t stop.”

“Only jump on me?”

“Are you modeling now, or are you horny yourself, Milady?”

He was loosing this fight. She saw it. The way his breathing started to become labored. How less and less strokes were drawn over the paper. He was shifting more and more in his seat.

She bit her lip sensually, fluttering her eyelids slowly at him. Brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her long neck and the naked skin of her shoulder to him.

He had a pretty good view on the side of her left breast as well.

Adrien lost the fight immediately.

Bolting from the chair, carelessly putting both sketchbook and pencil on the floor beside it and was on her within seconds. Turning her around with ease and with a swift movement of his hands.

“You will be my doom, Milady!” he murmured, his eyes mustering her body, that laid before him for a brief second, before he pressed himself to her, attacking her mouth with his lips, holding her hands over her head, lacing their fingers together.

All Marinette could do, was to succumb to her own sheer desire, granting him the kiss he needed, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

She felt endlessly wanted, needed and loved. Moaned, when she felt the hard bulk in his pants press against her wet, hot center and Adrien surely knew of her arousal as well. 

“Marinette… do you… do you really want to…?”, he asked shyly when his lips left hers, pressing his forehead to hers.

She blinked.

“Don’t you?”

“No – I mean yes! I just want to be needy and push you and-“

Oh poor kitty, he was still so kind and patient with her, even with the very apparent erection between them and with his naked girlfriend underneath him.

Her heart dwelled with joy, knowing once more exactly on why she had fallen madly for both sides of him – for the cat and the kind boy.

She merely laid a finger on his lips, stopping his train of words with this soft gesture, smiling lovingly up at him.

“Oh my Prince…”, she whispered, looking up to him with all the love she had for him. “…, take me to the stars~”

She felt him relax again, tense muscles starting to get soft again and he lightly chuckled.

“No more movie quotes for today, I thought?”

“Depends on the mood I am in… So?”

His grin softened and he leaned back once more, pulling her with him, until they were standing. Bowing to kiss her hand, before he lead her over to the stairs of her bed.

“Make yourself comfortable, Princess. I will be with you in a few seconds”.

“Please tell me, you are getting a condom…”

“Plagg made sure, I have some with me… He is at least good for something... Also I am enjoying the show, when you get up there”.

The cheekiness returned, that cat-like grin emerging on his lips, while he started to unbutton his dress shirt, waiting for her to slowly climb up the stairs.

She stopped halfway, turning to look back down at him.

“You dirty Allay Cat!”, she huffed, blushing, when he pulled his trousers over his defined legs, seeing him shrug, when he heard his nickname.

“Always at your service, Milady!”

His boxers followed, and he stood in front of her, naked once more.

This time his dick was hard, ready to please her.

And he, the model and her partner, friend and boyfriend looked so gorgeous. Beautiful. Manly.

Sexy.

Adrien bowed, taking his trousers in his hand, fishing in the pockets for his wallet, taking out one small, square package with ease.

Smirking, he looked back up to her.

“I will count to three and I am by your side, princess~ 1”

She scrambled up the remaining stairs, when she heard about his challenge, laying on her back on the mattress. 

“…2…”

She heard his steps, softly and sneaky approaching the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“… 2 and a half… “

The mattress moved and a hot, naked body hovered over hers, his hard member brushing over her stomach, when his body covered hers once more. 

“…3…”

He bowed his head, initiating a hot, passionate kiss at first, but pulled away only a few seconds later. Leaving a trail with his opened mouth down her neck, one hand finding her left breast, stroking and caressing her soft flesh, playing with her nipple, his teeth carefully crazing over the small nub on her right one.

She moaned, but hurriedly covered her lips, remembering, that her parents were still downstairs. 

And she certainly didn’t want them to disturb this moment, for which they have waited so long. 

Though it would be hard to stay quiet. 

Adrien’s mouth moved lower, his hands caressing her sides, down to her hips. She felt his nails, not scratching but merely haunting, softly, making her flesh burn wherever he touched her. 

He kissed her stomach. Down to her navel. Butterfly-like touches over her hipbones, the outside of her thighs. Making her gasp and whimper and moan with sweetest anticipation. 

“I want you…”, he whispered, fueling the fire within her even more. “I want Marinette, I want Ladybug, I want all of you…”

He parted his knees, kissing the left one first, then the right, his hot mouth coming into contact with the inside of her thighs, barely touching the soft skin there, yet drawing closer and closer with some unknown hurry. 

His eyes were never leaving hers. 

She couldn’t take it. Felt like she was losing control. 

Loosing her mind and she did not want that just yet. 

Turning them around, sitting on his naked and well defined chest. 

She grinned, when he gasped, both very well knowing, that she was in charge now. 

Just like he did before she caressed him. His neck, his sides, his stomach. Provoking tiny sounds from him, that made the wetness between her legs ache for every passing second, demanding attention. 

Though she didn’t want to let all his actions to be unrewarded. 

Sliding down his body, Marinette made sure to brush her bare breasts against his blazing skin, enjoying the sensation herself. 

Until she sat on his thighs, facing his erection, lowering her hand to it. 

She felt his hardness. The soft skin, the veins that ran underneath. The soft head. Gripping him, running her hand up and down. 

Again, again and again. 

Adrien rolled his head back, whimpering, her name escaping from her lips. 

This sound… it made her head spin even more.

She loved it, wanting to hear even more of it. 

“…you want me?”, she whispered sensually, still working her magic on him, needing and wanting to hear more of his pleas and whispers, “… then make me yours…”

His hand searched around beside him, lifting the small package up and towards her. 

Her fingers reached for it wordlessly. 

The foil flew silently down her bed. 

She rolled the condom down with ease, marveling for a few seconds in the sight before her – in the sight of a young man, who looked so much like a god to her. And she wanted him, deep within her. 

Musing for one more moment, she finally decided on how exactly she wanted him, pulling at his wrist, until he was sitting, feeling his chest against hers and his member pressing against her hot and wet core.

Both gasped at the contact. Breathing softly and sighing, when he dared to rub against her, both enjoying the sensations, that surged through their bodies. 

But it was not enough… 

“Say it one more time and I am yours…”, she breathed, laying her forehead on his, grasping his shoulders to keep him close. Feeling his chest move with every breath, her nipples brushing against his skin with every move.

“What should I say? The three words?”, came it from Adrien hoarsely, his nose already brushing past hers, clinging to her waist, to keep her still for the moment.

“Yes!”

He didn’t hesitate.

“I love you!”

Marinette lowered herself on him, gasping into his shoulder, when she felt him enter, deeper and deeper with every inch. She clinged on him, her legs around his hips, his moving to get her to sit more comfortably on them.

His arms were holding her tightly.

Marinette waited for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of his member stretching her. Pushing places within her, that made her head soar and made her gasp, until she started to move, just enjoying the sensation of Adrien inside of her.

Around her.

By her side.

Being her world.

She lifted her hips up and dow. Barely. A slow, yet strong rhythm between the lower halves of their body. Small circles. Just testing, swaying and flying.

Their lips magnetically found each other again. Starting with small pecks. Lovingly. Starting to get more passionate. Lustful, as she picked up the pace between them. Tongues dancing, teeth clashing, all too breathlessly.

Marinette’s hands found his back, clawing at him – her rock and anchor, not caring, if she damaged that perfect skin of his. Her head rolling back in an exchange, making way for him. For his teeth, to claim her as his. 

It felt so good. So right. 

Every second they were reaching more and more for a goal, they couldn’t describe. Pulling and pushing each other more closer to the edge. 

His hands clutched her hips, coaxing her to move faster. Harder. Groaning against her skin when she did. Sweating, as time went by. 

Their world narrowed down. Paris was no more. Duties forgotten. Only the two existed anymore. 

Nothing more. 

With every move, her clit was stroking against his pelvis. Making her head spin, making her gasp and shudder. Legs started to shake, breathing started to become harder and uneven, voices reaching for new highs. 

Marinette bit his shoulder when she came. Trying to stay quiet, trying to keep in control, when the uncontrollable happened. Screaming his name against his wounded flesh. Leaving marks on his back. She trembled – all of her - and her eyes rolled back in her head. Pulsing around his member like a hot, wet vice, until she felt him shudder as well. 

Adrien came shortly after, his own orgasm not as intense as that of his girlfriend, but still so mind shattering. Feeling his vision going out, as he groaned her name against her shoulder. Spilling his seeds in the condom, buried deep between her legs, his arms almost crushing her with such a sweet force. 

Both were sitting like that for minutes. Gasping. Breathing against the other. Feeling their cold sweat on their skin, hair sticking against foreheads, arms and shoulders.

They moved, when their limps started the cramp, untangling from the other, falling against the mattress side by side.

They felt dizzy. 

Dizzy and pleased, saturated and loved and all at the same time.

Giggling and chuckling, when both realized, what just happened, holding their hands, that rested next to each other, lacing their fingers.

Staring at the ceiling, until the world stopped spinning. 

“You… bit me…”, Adrien mumbled with a low voice. 

With her free hand she brushed over her lips, brushing any sheen of blood away, that might be stuck to her own skin. Blushing. 

“Your father will kill me…”, she whispered back. 

“I hope not – that was pretty hot!” Adrien cleared his throat, leaning towards her, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. “I will be right back…”

Marinette merely nodded, listening, as the sheets on her bed rustled, when he moved, listening when he stepped down the stairs.

Something wet dropped in her bin by her desk, followed by a quiet, disgusted “Urgh…” and it sounded like he was cleaning himself.

Yet all she could do, was smile to herself, grinning, when he reached the bed again, flopping down groaning beside her.

He was so close and she wished, that she would already be able to move again, to hug and kiss him. Cuddle him, until both would fall asleep. 

“He – Princess?”

“Mhm?”, she hummed, still feeling too content after the orgasm she just had with him.

“Pound it?”

He held his fist up beside her, waiting for her to make a move.

Smirking, when she did.

She actually gave him a fistbump – excusing this later for the lack of actual, coherent thoughts at that moment. 

“You really are a dirty allay cat!”

“You knew, what was coming for you – hooking up with me. All of me~”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but eventually she did smile, feeling content and endlessly in love.

Just so happy.

“Soooo~”, she heard him mumble again and he drew closer, resting his head beside hers, lifting something up, so both were able to see it.

He brought the sketchbook to her bed.

“About this drawing. I seriously doubt my talent here! The proportions are exaggerated, the line work is off and I don’t think, that I grabbed the concept of lighting and shadow. What do you – as the expert – think about this piece of art?”

She sat up, taking the sketchbook in her hands and leaned against the wall behind her.

The drawing was good – anybody would be able to recognize her. The proportions were not bad, he could use some help at shadows – that was true, but overall she really liked it.

Gosh… at that moment she realized, that there was now an actual nude painting from her on the surface of this planet. 

Also… another realization hit her. 

Marinette eyed him with suspicion, when he sat down beside her. 

“You just need an excuse, to draw me again, don’t you?”

Glee filled his eyes and he dipped his head lightly.

“…purr-fectly paw-sitive! I still need practicing… It’s far from good. I am certainly not as good as you. Also I am clearly paling in my father’s talent…”

“You have other talents… And this here is certainly a good start…”

“Other talents, Milady?” She giggled, when he pushed the sketchbook out of her hands, hugging her tightly from the side, kissing her temple. “You are flattering me! Care to share, what you think my talents might be?”

“Another time, maybe? It’s late… Also I don’t want to be the reason, when you feel all groggy in the morning. And exhausted… dried out a little, too!”

He nodded, but eventually sighed. 

“Shit…”, Adrien mumbled with a glance to her clock. “… it is really late…”

A painful sting reached her stomach and she started to frown, clinging to her boyfriend, as if it would allow him to stay a little longer. 

“How long can you stay here?” 

“Early photo shoot tomorrow.” Shoulder slumped and she pouted, yet she understood, that he had sneaked here in the first place, eventually having to return before somebody discovered his absence. “Maybe until 5 in the morning? Should be going, when the sun starts to rise…”

“That should be enough for now!”

She beamed, when she heard that, kissing his cheek to thank him, before both eventually settled on cuddling under the sheets together, wrapping arms around each other, lovingly stroking skin, kissing and pecking and giggling. Not lusting. Without the passion from before, both saturated for the time. 

Tired, sure, but happy and together. 

Tikki and Plagg soon reemerged from downstairs, no longer hungry and needing sleep themselves, cuddling by their Chosen on the pillows beside them. 

“I can get used to this!”, Plagg mumbled, laying on his stomach, purring a little. “Just don’t you kids start anything nasty while I am here! Human mating is disgusting. Seriously”. 

“I think it’s lovely!” Tikki squeaked, yawning herself. “Two beings connected in an act of ultimate love, witnessing the power of creation…”

“I gave Kiddo some protection. So no ‘power of creation’ for these two…”

“Okay Plagg, thank you and now goodnight!”, Adrien grumbled into Marinette’s hair, already having his eyes closed. 

“Tikki, you too… Sleep well…”, the young woman sighed, he strokes on Adrien’s back getting slower, as his heartbeat slowly sang her to sleep. 

“So you don’t want to know, that your mom is awake now. Cleaning up the kitchen?”, came it from Plagg and Marinette’s eyes sprang open again. As did Adrien’s. 

Just in that moment they heard the footsteps approaching the trapdoor to her room. 

The two kwamis were immediately gone, hiding together. 

But her boyfriend was still there, when Sabine peeked her head through the opening. 

“Marinette? What’s all that noise coming from up here?”

… on that night Adrien really found out, that Marinette’s parents were really easygoing. 

… and embarrassing as well…


End file.
